


太阳崇拜

by Sophieeeee



Series: Vampire Bones [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 豢养的食物和喂食的饲主，Jim Kirk的身份一时间无法明确。





	太阳崇拜

鲜血滋养的关系。

-

McCoy洗漱完毕回到寝室的时候，Jim已经乖乖把自己剥得精光，板直地躺在床上，属于他的物种的气息像是烟雾弹一样充斥着密闭空间。人类的身体在人造光源下泛着淡淡的光芒，要不是吸血鬼敏锐的眼睛捕捉到金色的体毛，大概Jim Kirk现在在McCoy眼里就成了一颗去壳水煮蛋。

Jim还不知道自己在男朋友的眼中已经成为了一颗长了毛的水煮蛋。他翻了个身，极富技巧地把自己光溜溜的屁股蛋子翻到了上面，圆润饱满的弧度令McCoy怀疑世界上怎么有Jim能够穿下的制服裤。Jim冲着三日没有睡觉的医生抛了个媚眼，仿佛猎人布下了一个精巧的陷阱。

“亲爱的，来呀！”

McCoy没有办法藏住自己愉快的微笑。吸血鬼不太需要睡眠，但长时间的工作让他从头到脚都感到饥饿且暴躁。好不容易从手套的束缚中挣脱的手顺着人类臀部的弧度顺利地滑到后背。Jim在冰冷的触摸下快乐地打了一个哆嗦，侧过脑袋将脖颈露出来，蓝色的眼睛正对上吸血鬼放大的黑色瞳孔。

McCoy医生的眼睛是绿色的，浮萍游荡的湖水或者郁郁葱葱的森林，随便怎么比喻。当他在医疗湾安抚病人时，他的双眼仿佛有着镇定人心的魔法。然而吸血鬼McCoy的眼睛是偏黄的琥珀，黑色的瞳孔里几乎不能看清任何倒影。

仔细凝视下那里并不是一无所有。一切倒映其中的事物都仿佛一只被时光保存下来的幸运标本，就是那种在自然博物馆里陈列的“琥珀中的远古昆虫”之类的小玩意儿。儿童总是幻想自己在睡梦中被爆发的火山熔浆包裹，幻想一瞬间盛大的死亡和永恒沉默的遗体。Jim大概可以在McCoy的记忆里存活上很久，这也很不错。

McCoy眯着眼睛低下头，他的呼吸几不可查，但是坚实的拥抱令他的存在无法忽视。吸血鬼的牙齿轻易破开了人类脆弱的肌肤，血液毫无保留地流入McCoy的口中，那只是刹那间的事情，是无限接近死亡的时刻，但又充满了温情的信任。豢养的食物和喂食的饲主，Jim Kirk的身份一时间无法明确。Jim献出的鲜血染红了McCoy的牙齿和嘴唇，将他的下巴胡渣弄得湿漉漉的。他们肌肤的摩擦在液体润滑中变得流畅。一些细小的血流在Jim的脖子上艰难地流淌，很快在人类不由自主的挣动下弄脏床单。血液在布料上晕染开来后很快颜色加深，成为了一朵浅棕色的花。

Jim小声哼唧着，他刚刚洗过澡，身上还泛着水汽，泛红的皮肤让他看起来生机勃勃。人类满脑袋的金发在枕头里胡乱搡动，被迫抬起的身体微微悬空，全靠着McCoy支撑才不至于软乎乎地栽进床垫里。红色的鲜血随着心脏有力的跳动汩汩流淌，像是无限的生命之源，大概就是靠着这些McCoy才得以继续生活。他在太空中躲避阳光，但如果没有Jim Kirk傻乎乎地把自己的脖颈凑到吸血鬼的鼻子下面，McCoy就会在自己的办公室里皱巴巴地缩成一团，然后越变越小，直至成为一团灰烬。

McCoy不确定自己会不会偷医疗湾的储备血袋喝。他尝过很多鲜血，地球上的家畜总是带着泥土的腥味，口感也很粗糙；那些生活在丛林里的野兽会让他想起自己还是人类时吃过的没有煮熟的蔬菜；瓦肯人的血液闻起来像是木屑，大概这就是为什么瓦肯人是全宇宙最蠢的呆木头；而克林贡人，差点呕吐搞砸外交任务这件事真的不能怪他。

“你闻起来像是晚餐。”McCoy对Jim Kirk说的第一句话并不是真实的。

Jim尝起来像是永不腐败的苹果，他的味道像是一个个微小的泡泡在吸血鬼的舌尖接二连三地炸开，他像是一个恒久流淌的泉眼，但是水流温暖而非冰冷。他感到自己的头脑逐渐清醒，那些浑沌的念头像清晨的水雾在日光下逐渐散开。太阳不在他身处的地方。但是Jim Kirk在他的身体下。他柔软得出格的身体小幅度拧动着，金黄的头发虽然和午后穿过丛林树梢的光束很像，但是对McCoy造不成任何伤害。他吮吸着唇下的肌肤，牙齿轻轻撕扯着皮肤，汲取着长期躲避阳光下缺乏的光照。Jim丰满结实的屁股磨蹭着McCoy忘了何时脱了一半的裤子。喂食总是不可遏制地发展成性爱。不是说McCoy在抱怨什么。

血液渐渐止住了，细微的咬伤处凝固的液体结成了一个坚硬的痂，像是一个暂时封存的食物罐子。McCoy舔舐着Jim的脖颈，血管在肌肤下浅浅地埋藏着，McCoy能够感受到那些坚定的跳动。Jim的身体在McCoy的怀里变得具体而明晰，他是驯服的，也是从容的，他微微阖上的轻轻双眼睁开，有些失神涣散的目光逐渐清醒，像是散落的星星聚拢在了一起。

Jim抽出压在身体间的手臂，在McCoy的重量下试图翻过身。McCoy撑起自己，避开险些撞上肚子的鲁莽膝盖，他嵌合在人类的双腿之间，他们的下身不可避免地碰触。Jim抬起脑袋上下打量着McCoy，他的下巴变成了三层，眼睛瞪得很大，让医生有些想笑。Jim先笑出了声，他伸手用指节来回拨弄着McCoy的胡渣，直到酸胀的脖子命令他躺回枕头上。

Jim的身体是完全敞开的。他接纳McCoy像是在欢迎自己身体失去的一部分，他抱着McCoy将自己挂在对方的身上，紧紧地勒着McCoy的后背生怕自己被吸血鬼有些失去分寸的节奏给冲撞分散开。混乱中枕头掉在了Jim的脸上，又被McCoy拍开。他紧盯着Jim的表情，人类的脸涨红，张大的嘴发出毫无意义的音节，他身体裹着McCoy，本能地收缩着将McCoy的器官拖进更深的地方，他更像是给予者而非接纳方，他的身体蠕动着吮吸着McCoy敏感的身体，鼓励诱使他再进一步，令他失去了回去的方向。人类肌肉中的血液在McCoy坚硬的阴茎周围流淌着，那是McCoy缺少的东西，Jim试图使他深刻地体验，就仿佛他又回归了曾经的种族。

人类的温度无法温暖吸血鬼的身躯，Jim的肌肤冒起小小的疙瘩，但是他喘着粗气，很快便开始流汗。他的手从McCoy的后背滑落，揪着床单像是必须抓住一些什么才不至于失重。McCoy向前挺动的时候Jim的身体也压着床垫不能自主地后退，他们合为了一体。他的手指深陷人类的肩膀，McCoy为Jim即将带上的淤青感到愧疚，但Jim的喘息和向上挺身的动作以及抽插中柔软的内壁和紧箍的入口则驱使他将Jim往自己的身体上撞。Jim的下身在他的肚子上涂上了很多黏糊糊的液体，他没有挥开Jim抓握自己的手，虽然Jim的拳头硌得他有些烦恼。

于是Jim很快便进入了高潮，他的身体绷紧，回馈给McCoy更多的压力。Jim扒着医生的身体，脑袋顶着床铺，弓起的身体将脖子往吸血鬼的嘴巴边上凑，但是McCoy避开了。他低下头咬着Jim的胸口，但没有咬破人类的皮肤，他的舌头碾过硬邦邦的乳头，然后响亮地嘬了一口。Jim如果清醒着一定会嘲笑McCoy像是个吃奶的孩子，但他只顾发出响亮的绝望的叫嚷声，然后射在了McCoy的身上，还用自己脏兮兮的手抹了McCoy一脸。

McCoy没有克制自己，他在抽出Jim的身体的半途中便射了出来。Jim惊叫着，充分展示着自己戏剧性的本性，就好像他第一次感受到吸血鬼的精液是多么冰冷。他瘫软在床上，侧躺着把被子抱在怀里，粗重的呼吸带动着身体上下起伏。McCoy将Jim连着被子一起抱在怀里，黏黏糊糊的亲吻在人类的肩膀上打转。Jim的体温在被子中逐渐上升，他的腿夹在McCoy的双腿之间，手被McCoy按在自己的肚子上。他动弹不得，却也没有试图挣脱。

McCoy冰凉的吻比空气温度略低一些，印在Jim的手臂上，肩膀上，脖子上，后脑勺上。人类在吸血鬼的怀抱里平静下来。吸血鬼的下巴顶在金色的头发中，他感到红色的血液在自己的身体里逐渐冷却，他听到Jim的呼吸逐渐沉稳。他的太阳睡着了。


End file.
